Oops, I Dialed It Again
Oops, I Dialed It Again is the 66th episode of the series and the 11th episode of the third season. It aired in Canada on November 22, 2007, and in the United States on November 28, 2008. Caitlin's dad gives the gang new cell phones to test for free. Unfortunately, it seems that the speed-dial settings on the phones are so touchy that bum calls often result from using the phones. Meanwhile, Wyatt figures out that being humiliated inspires him to write songs, and Jen gets trapped in a computer questionaire booth. Plot Main Plot It is a normal day at the mall when Caitlin arrives at the Big Squeeze with an armful of cell phones–one for each of her friends. The reason for this gift is that her father's company is testing cell phones, and wants the group to try them out. To assist them, his company is giving them a month of free calls. Upon hearing this, everyone but Jen begins making calls, with Jen protesting that Caitlin's father probably wants them to be responsible. Before she can protest too vociferously, however, Nikki pulls her aside to talk. Nikki has been hearing Jonesy complain about how his hockey skates are falling apart, and wants to get him a new pair as a surprise gift. Caitlin protests Nikki's plan, along the way knocking a cup of lemonade onto the floor, but is willing to help Nikki out by helping Nikki get commissions, while Jen will chip in by using her employee discount at the Penalty Box. As soon is the plan is set, a woman carrying a baby comes by and slips on the spilled lemonade. The baby and her bags go flying, and everyone gasps. Wyatt is the only one to react, as he stands up, backs into position like a centerfielder, and catches the baby. He shifts the baby and cradles it one arm, and uses the other arm and his leg to catch the rest of the woman's bags. The entire food court cheers upon witnessing this act of athletic heroism–until Wyatt sneezes and expels two long strings of dangling snot from his nostrils, making him look like (as Marlowe terms it) a snot walrus. The next day, though, Wyatt shows up at the Big Squeeze with a fantastic new song he's written about the event. He explains that when he got humiliated, it was like it created a surge of creativity; to this, Nikki sarcastically suggests that the gang should humiliate Wyatt on purpose, but Wyatt takes her suggestion seriously, and the gang agrees to embarrass Wyatt until he's written enough songs for his band's demo CD. Wyatt then runs off, and the group begins plotting to humiliate Wyatt until Caitlin gets a phone call from Jude for seemingly no reason. When she asks why he's calling, Jude explains that it must have been a bum call, and they both hang up. Later, at the Khaki Barn, Caitlin arrives to help Nikki earn commissions to purchase Jonesy new skates. She sends Nikki off to make a sale by being polite, but when the customer has a request that contradicts itself completely, Nikki gives up. Caitlin is shocked, but Nikki protests that the sale was impossible and leans against the sales counter–which triggers a bum call to Jonesy, who picks up only to hear Nikki saying that something doesn't feel right. The next person Nikki attempts to sell clothes to is Kyle Donaldson. This time, she does much better by flirting slightly with him on Caitlin's advice. However, she leans against a changing stall door and bum calls Jonesy again–which causes him to overhear a conversation much worse than it actually is. Another bum call to Jonesy then occurs when Nikki talks to Caitlin about how flirting is paying off and her plan is coming together, which is all that Jonesy hears before Nikki's butt hangs up on him again. Jonesy isn't convinced, however, so he goes over to the Khaki Barn and starts spying on Nikki. There, he spots her picking out a sundress, and walking off with it. This suspicious action convinces Jonesy that Nikki is cheating on him, as he doesn't know that it's part of the latest plan to embarrass Wyatt. The next day, he meets with Wyatt at Burger McFlipster's and confesses what he believes is going on. Wyatt thinks that it's a misunderstanding, but Jonesy isn't willing to listen. He walks out on his friend, and recieves another bum call from Nikki. Nikki has been talking with Caitlin about Jonesy's new skates; however, the part that Jonesy hears conveys that Nikki will tell him something involving getting rid of the old and bringing in the new, and that Caitlin wants to see him cry. This convinces Jonesy that Nikki is planning to dump him, and he heads into the men's bathroom to talk things over with himself. There, he gives himself a pep talk in the mirror and accidentally bum calls Caitlin, who hears his pep talk and interprets it as him hitting on her. Caitlin is not pleased with this turn of events, and she hangs up on Jonesy just before Jonesy gets a new call. This call is from Nikki, who wants to meet up to see him that night. Upon hearing this, Jonesy panics, and tells his girlfriend that not only can he not meet her that night, but the whole weekend looks bad. When Nikki presses to find out if everything is okay, Jonesy fakes interference and hangs up on her. While Jonesy deals with his phone calls, Caitlin calls Jen for advice, which inspires Jen to come up with a way to bust out of her questionaire booth. When she comes over to talk to Caitlin, they realize that they have to tell Nikki what happened before she gives Jonesy his new skates. They are about to head over to find Nikki when Caitlin's phone rings with some information for the gang: they aren't allowed to strip Wyatt anymore. Jonesy, meanwhile, heads over to Grind Me, where he meets with Marlowe and Wyatt. They notice how down he is, and Jonesy mentions that Nikki plans to dump him that weekend, so his only hope is to find the other guy and get him to back off. At that moment, he hears the voice of Kyle Donaldson and recognizes it as the guy he heard over the phone. Angry, he heads over and yells at Kyle, ruining his rapport with Gina as Nikki walks in. Nikki rushes over to break up the impending fight, and Jonesy confronts her over his cheating on him. Jen and Caitlin arrive just in time to hear this, and they confront him for hitting on Caitlin. It seems as if things are going to get ugly until Jude pantses Wyatt, prompting Ron to run in and ban Wyatt from the mall for life. The next day, Jonesy has been given his skates by Nikki and things have been sorted out between them. However, to make sure that such a thing never happens again, Caitlin collects all of the cell phones in order to send them back with a bad review. Wyatt then arrives, and reveals that the only reason he wasn't banned from the mall is because Jonesy bailed him out by threatening Ron with an embarrassing secret from Ron's past. Sub-Plot One: Wyatt's Humiliation The first thing that the group does to humiliate Wyatt is come into his workplace during the lunch rush and reveal artifacts from his past, specifically how nerdy he looked before hitting puberty and what his first song (I Love You Mommy) was about and sounded like. While Wyatt is embarrassed by this, he does get a song out of it that he titles "Little Mama's Boy Blues." The next thing that gets done to Wyatt is Jude grabs Wyatt when he's in the bathroom, draws a mustache on him, and strips him naked, leaving behind only a pair of cowboy boots, a thong, and Wyatt's new phone. When Wyatt exits the bathroom, Marlowe is waiting their to greet him, embarrassing him further and causing him to run towards his workplace while hiding whenever he can in order to avoid being caught. Wyatt eventually gets caught by Ron, though, and is taken to mall jail. There, Ron calls his parents and Wyatt calls Nikki to give him some clothes. Unfortunately for him, the clothes that Nikki chooses to bring are a pink sundress. With no other options, Wyatt is forced to wear the dress. Later, Jonesy comes in to talk to him, and before leaving, squirts ketchup all over Wyatt's uniform. However, as soon as he leaves, Ron comes in and warns Wyatt that he's added a new ordinance: anyone caught exposing their underwear will be banned from the mall for life. Wyatt sends a message around to his friends; however, Jude doesn't get the message, and ends up pantsing him in Grind Me, which leads to Wyatt being banned from the mall. However, Jonesy saves Wyatt's bacon by blackmailing Ron. When his friends ask for clarification, they can't give it, as part of the deal was that they'd never speak about it. Wyatt has a loophole, though: he never promised not to sing about it, so he performs a song he wrote detailing what Ron did that was bad enough to blackmail him over. Sub-Plot Two: Jen in a Box Jen is on her way to work when she is stopped by a woman who wants her to take a short survey to help the world. Jen is unable to because she's already late, but when she hears the woman characterize her as uncaring for not wanting to do the survey, she angrily goes back to correct this assessment of her character. There, she gets talked into taking the survey, and soon she enters the questionaire booth. Once inside, though, the door locks behind her and she is not allowed to leave or even make phone calls out of the box. As the questions on the questionaire move into the hundreds, she grows increasingly desperate, and realizes she needs to leave when she gets a call from Caitlin about Jonesy hitting on her. At this point, she does her best to leave, and when the computer says it does not make mistakes, Jen points out some mistakes it made. This causes the computer to glitch out, at which point she is able to leave. Eventually, she learns from Nikki the real purpose of the questionaire: it was a marketing ploy aimed at teenagers. Quotes *'Caitlin:' Jude, why are you calling me? Jude: I'm not. Must be a bum call. Caitlin: Bum call? Nikki: You know, when your bum accidentally speed dials someone? Bum call. Caitlin: Ew! I don't want to talk to anyone's bum. *'Nikki:' Hi, welcome to the Khaki Barn. I'm Nikki. How could I help you? (The Clones gasp.) Kirsten: Is Nikki actually trying to sell something? Customer: (holding up a short sleeved tan-colored shirt) I'm looking for a top exactly like this, but not this top. I want it in pink, with long sleeves, and a cow neck! Nikki: So exactly like this, but completely different? (The customer nods.) Uh, okay. Um, maybe w–um, let me just have–oh, forget it! Talk to one of them! Caitlin: Nikki, you almost had them! Nikki: That was commission impossible. (She leans on the counter, unknowingly bum calling Jonesy.) Jonesy: Hey, Nikki. What's up? Nikki: This feels wrong. It's just not me. Jonesy: What? Something feels wrong? What feels wrong? Hello? Nikki? Talk to me! *'Kyle:' These are kind of small. Do you have a bigger size? (Nikki leans against the stall door, bum calling Jonesy.) Jonesy: Hello? Nikki: Just take those pants off and I'll help you out! Jonesy: What? Kyle: I'll try anything you throw my way, beautiful! Nikki: (laughing) You big flirt! Jonesy: Nikki? What's going on? Can you hear me? Nikki: (handing Kyle a pair of khakis) What do you think of these babies? Kyle: Oh, sweet, sweet, sweet. *'Jonesy:' (to himself) Plus, she can't dump you. You know why, Jonesy? Do you know why? (He bum calls Caitlin.) Caitlin: Hey Jonesy. Jonesy: Because you're the hottest person in this mall. Caitlin: Oh, thanks for noticing! Jonesy: People look up to you. People want to be you! Caitlin: Gosh, that's so nice! Jonesy: Just look at your body. Caitlin: Um– Jonesy: Sexy. No, super sexy! Caitlin: Okay, seriously. Jonesy: No one is more desirable than you. Caitlin: What about Nikki! Jonesy: Whatever. You're the hottest! Caitlin: Listen, Jonesy. I'm really not comfortable with this and I'm hanging up now! *'Wyatt:' (singing) "The mens' washroom was full And Ron couldn't wait his turn Got caught peeing in the ladies' And, baby, he got burned." Trivia *The title is a reference to the Britney Spears' single "Oops, I Did It Again." **Interestingly, Caitlin's ringtone is the aforementioned song. *'Goof': Wyatt insists on Marlowe and the gang publicly humiliating him so that he can find inspiration for new songs for the band. However, he was kicked out of the band back in "Selling Out To The Burger Man". *The episode first aired in November in both the United States and Canada. These two dates were only a year and 6 days apart. *Jonesy does not hold a job in this episode. *This episode suggests that Caitlin's father works in product testing, but in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," it was implied that he's a partner at a law firm. *The rule against exposure of underthings was invoked again in "Kylie Smylie" against the Escalator Girls. Gallery Wyatt Saves a Baby.png|Wyatt saves a baby. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-06h52m10s55.jpg|Nikki helping a customer. Jen Stuck in a Booth.png|Jen stuck in a questionnaire booth. Jonesy eavesdrops.jpg|Jonesy thinks Nikki is planning to dump him. Bum Calling.png|Jonesy bum calling Caitlin. JonesyKissNikki.png|Jonesy kisses Nikki. Wyatt Singing.png|Wyatt singing. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos